Another Creep…
by Inubuddy13
Summary: Yes...A Gin x Hanataro........Flames shall BE EATEN! A possible Byakuya x Hanataro later.....REVIEWS ARE NEED!
1. Chapter 1

Why yes...I am a horrible person X3 For thoes who have longed to see some Gin x Hana action here you are! Enjoy...I have no clue where this going suggenstions are very much need....Other Yaoi parings are up for suggestions....Maybe Byakuya x Hana....Unsure................Enjoy

* * *

Another Creep….

Hanataro Yamada walked cautiously down the hall of the fourth division; he carried a tray of medicines for his current patient. He carefully slid the door open; trying not to drop all the bottles he held on the tray. He smiled at his patient and slid the door close.

"Hello I'm Hanataro Yamada; I'll be taking care of you today." He said softly as a stray piece of his black hair fell in front his cheerful blue pools. He tried not to retreat to far from his smiling patient.

"Helloo Hanataro." Said the slick voice of the man sitting on the examination table, his large smile sent chills down Hanataro's spin as he looked at the man, the slit eyes made Hanataro feel nervous about examining the captain.

He began to tread closer to the third division captain. "What s-seems to be the p-problem to-today Gin-taichou?" Hanataro asked setting down his supplies on the table provided.

Gin leaned back on the table using his lightly tan arms and hands as support. "I got a nice cut on chest see?" He said as he opened his kimono to show the large slash on his chest. Hanataro walked over and looked at the cut; he winced as he examined it; blood had already dried around the wound. He placed his hand on the captain's svelte chest. The younger boy didn't notice the older male's smile had grown wider. Hanataro became absorbed in his work; he watched as the wound began to slowly close up.

"Almost done taichou.." Hanataro said.

Gin smirked and let one of hands wander down the younger boy's back. His hands are so soft. Gin noted to himself. Hanataro was jarred from his kido as he felt a hand place it's self on his bum.

"T-taichou!" Hanataro started as shoved at the lean chest he had been healing. A hand shot out; it snaked around the resistant male's upper torso.

Gin smiles and pulls the healer closer. "What's wrong little one? You aren't scared of me," He squeezed Hanataro's butt "are you?"

Hanataro shoved harder and shoved harder at the stronger man. "Let go Gin-taichou!" Hanataro cried. He felt a hand stroke his neck. He gulped and shook more. "S-stop it!!!" He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah another shorty chapters cause that's how I'm gonna roll X3 I try and pour alot in these segments kay?...And I'm not good at lemons... So you'll all have to wait...ANYWAY!

Thank you my 2 reviewers you really got me going with this so thank you to Tokyo Jazz and fan girl 666

Also I NEED IDEAS!! SEND THEM IN PLEASE!!! Thank you all!!

* * *

Gin smiled into the black head of hair that rested against his chest. He was waiting rather penitently from the boy to wake up so that they could continue what they had started in the fourth division medical room. He twirled a strand of the young healer's hair around his long boney finger, "So much to do, yet so little time…" He murmured to himself as he tried to decide on what he would try first on the boy. "Can't have Master Aizen finding out about our little…date can we?" He asked tilting the sleeping boy's head. He ran his fingers slowly down the smooth and soft skin that was Hanataro Yamada's neck. He knew that out here in the forest there would be a less likely chance of a captain or other shinigami finding them.

Hanataro twitched and groaned as he felt something stroking his neck. He froze as he heard an amused chuckle above him; he knew that chuckle and it made his heart fall instantly. He recalled what brought him into this twisted predicament; they had been one of the fourth division examination rooms. He had made enough noise for Isane Kotersu (Who had been on her way to see Retsu Unohana) to hear and rescue him. Then….Then…. After that he could only recall being sent home and that was it….

He slowly opened his eyes praying that perhaps it had all been a nasty dream, oh how cruel fate was to Hanataro. For when he looked up he saw dread strands of silver surround the grinning face of his nightmare.

"Morin' Hana-chan." He said softly as if they had been lovers. Hanataro tired to roll away from the man but those long spindle arms secured him to the taller taichou's chest. He felt the amused vibrations of the man's laughter. Hanataro opened his mouth the scream but it was cut off by the fox's brutal lips. He gagged as he felt a foreign tongue invade his mouth. His mind told him to clamp his teeth down on the tongue but fear had a tight grasp on his body.

Gin smirked at the younger one's rigid form. He let his hands dance across the exposed chest. He had done away with the boy's clothes when he had taken him to his lovely seclude spot. He released the boy's lips "Scared Hana-chan?" He asked softly as he he noticed the boy's eyes shine with realization.

"M-My clothes!" He said panicked as he began to wither against the man whose hands had traveled to far south for his liking.

Gin smiled as he grasped Hanataro's manhood making the boy gasp. "Let's begin…Shall we Hana-chan?" He hissed as he bit down hard at the base of Hanataro's neck. He relished in the boy's scream of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS A LEMON! You may skip over this as you wish, but do not report me, I warned you fairly, you may message me if you have a compliant kay? Thank you all my reviewers!

Shouts to Tokyo Jazz, fan girl 666, Mouchan, SamoaCookie and darkness-revenges

Please keep sending in those Reviews or Hana will never get better!!! (Jk) Later all

* * *

The scream turned into a whimper of surprise as Hanataro found his body responding to Gin's rough handling. "N- no..." he whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears as his nipples hardened and his pikestaff stirred. A cruel laugh bubbled up from Gin's chest as the tears spilled down onto Hanataro's blushing cheeks. He licked them away as if they were candy.

Hanataro felt Gin smile against his sensitive skin. The searing breath from the older male felt scalding as the captain spoke. "Enjoying yourself Hana-chan?" He questioned as he racked his nails down the boy's back he smiled as he listened to mixture of a moan and scream wretch it's self from the boy. Gin took advantage of Hanataro's open mouth, sliding his tongue into the soft darkness of Hanataro's delicate mouth. At first, the slight boy struggled against the invasion, but gradually he began to moan, rubbing his inexperienced body against Gin's. Then, the spell of Gin's tongue instantly broken once he pulled away, Hanataro began to cry for help once more. Gin smiled as he slid three of his long bony fingers into the boy's mouth. "Suck." Was the simple and heated command he hissed into Hanataro's ear that he nipped and licked at. Hanataro obeyed shacking weather from fear or anticipation he wasn't sure. Gin's hand slowed in stroking the boy's the manhood making the boy mewl longingly around his fingers. Hanataro thrust his hips forward slightly, his lips tightening greedily around Gin's fingers. His grin widened at Hanataro's growing need, eliciting another surprised gasp from the boy as he withdrew his wet, saliva encased fingers from his mouth, lifting his hips higher so that his pale fingers could access him easier.

Slowly he thrust one up into the boy making the boy squirm and gasp. Gin groaned as he imagined plunging into the boy now, fucking the preparation and just taking him now like the savage beast people think Gin is. He restrained himself though; breaking a toy this early in the game wasn't much fun. He slid the second finger in enjoying the Hanataro's eager hips. "My, aren't you a little whore." He whispered making tears track faster down the boy's face.

"I'm n- not a...! Haa!" Hanataro whimpered, not even able to manage the words properly through his pleasure.

"What was that?" Gin murmured, running one of his calloused thumbs over Hanataro's sensitive nipple. Hanataro tried rather unsuccessfully to suppress the noises seeming to escape his body of their own accord. Gin slid his fingers in further, mercilessly stretching him until he was nearly screaming with desire, precum dribbling down his erection. Gin slide the final finger in and purred darkly as he listened to Hanataro pant. After he was sure the boy was properly stretched he removed his fingers and began to undo his hakama-himo. Hanataro titled his head back, a fresh night air breeze felt nice against his searing body. His black hair stuck to his face as he looked pleadingly at Gin.

"Are you afraid?" Gin asked smoothly, lowering his hakama past his slender hips to reveal his engorged cock. Hanataro's eyes widened, his attention fixed on it. Gin took the soft moan that escaped his throat as a response as he slid Hanataro's smooth, almost childish ass apart to accommodate him.

He groaned as he felt how tight the boy was around him. He made the he was fully in the boy before slowly lifting the boy and bringing him down. He started off slowly driving the boy insane. He hummed amused as he felt the boy try to thrust his hips down faster.

"P- please...muh...ah...!" Hanataro begged, wrapping his fingers around his own manhood, trying to alleviate himself of the torturous gratification he was being subjected to. Gin pulled Hanataro's hands away, not allowing him to receive the relief he needed. After all, it was no fun if the boy came right away. Gin hated that. He gripped Hanataro's ass tightly, probably drawing blood as he increased the pace of his thrusting.

Hanataro gasped "T-tai-chou pl-p-please!!" He moaned out as he felt Gin kiss his way up the healer's neck. Gin made his way to Hanataro's ear.

"What do you want Hanataro?" He asked slowing his pace making the boy groan. "What do you want Hana?" He asked as nibbled on the boy's earlobe.

"I-I-I." Hanataro looked away ashamed, he could not bring himself to say what his lust filled body wanted, nay craved.

"I won't let you release until you say it." He whispered huskily, returning his attentions to Hanataro's sensitive neck, his soft kisses becoming harder nips, each one extracting whimpers and pants as Hanataro struggled to form the words that would satisfy Gin.

"I... I w- wantt... mnnh....ah.... p- please..." Hanataro gasped, his words barely whispers as the tears streamed with a greater intensity onto Gin's exposed chest, reminding him of a summer's rain.

"Nahh, you're getting close Hana-chan…" He whispered as he licked at the wound he had created. He smiled greedily; as he listened to boy try to create the words.

"I-I ne-ed…Y-you!" Hanataro moaned praying that this would meet the fox's demands. Gin kissed the wound before slowly resuming his thrusting into the supple body of his companion.

Gin's rough penetrations suddenly hit a certain spot inside him that sent sparks of pleasure directly to his groin. Hanataro arched his back, crying out shamelessly as Gin began to agitate that spot over and over. He was vaguely aware that drool was running from his mouth, but he was far past caring even as his saliva mingled with his tears.

"Mnnh....that good, Hana?" Gin grunted, thrusting harder and harder. Hanataro seemed beyond response so Gin gripped Hanataro again, his hands stroking and fondling the boy until he reached climax. He groaned against Hanataro as the boy screamed. Gin thrust a few more times before he too reached his climax, as he released he let the boy drop from his arms. He stood and fixed himself up. He looked at Hanataro and smiled; he leaned forward and planted a parting kiss "I hope we can do this again Hana-chan." He whispered in the healer's ear. Hanataro shuddered, already feeling exhaustion slip over him as he fell into the grass. The last thing he saw was the darkening figure of Gin growing smaller as he left him behind, his words echoing in Hanataro's ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, we are up to chapter 4 ^^ Woo!!

I wanna thank my two dedicated reviewers Tokyo Jazz and fan girl 666 for their reviews which have kept me moving and shaking. So thank you!! ^^ Remember keep reviewing and keep sending in ideas!! I love to hear from readers!

* * *

Hanataro awoke the next morning; he lay in the soft grass under a large blossoming apple tree. Pale pink petals fell delicately down towards his unmoving body. His grayish blue eyes watched as a petal landed on his pale hand. He shivered as a breeze blew over his battered naked form. He couldn't recall anything from last night; he couldn't recall where he was or even his own name. He tried to sit up but let out a loud and distraught shout. He fell back on to his stomach tears pricking at his eyes. His body felt as if it was on fire; he opened his mouth to cry for help but was shocked to find that no words spilled from his bruised lips. He laid there crying and making irresolute noises that seemed to be his only way to communicate with the world. He wasn't sure how long it was till the pain flowed away from his form and he was able to stand shakily on his legs. His head whipped about as he heard the sounds of voices talking nearing him.

"I'm telling you Kuchiki-taichou I heard noises coming from here last night." Said a voice that sounded familiar to Hanataro the boy looked in the direction of the sound of a gasp. "Hanataro! Wh-what happened to you!?" As a tall man with bright red hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail asked as he rushed to the boy who looked unsteady. Renji reached out instinctively to steady him. Hanataro let out a strangled scream as the hand grasped his bruised wrist and he wretched his wrist away. He fell against the trunk of the apple tree his body shaking and tears streamed from his eyes. "Hanataro…" The man said as he stood there trying to wrap his mind around what could have happened to the smaller boy.

The red haired male blinked as the naked form of the healer was wrapped in his captain's coat. The dignified aristocrat stared stoically at the shaking boy whose mouth opened and closed trying to force words out. Kuchiki looked over at the other male. "Inform Captain Unohana." Kuchiki said sternly.

Hana looked up at the pale man; perfectly well-kept black hair was decorated with a kenseikan. Dark eyes strict from years of training looked over his shivering form. A sense of warmth and security filled Hanataro as he pulled the captain's coat closer to his form. He staggered over and looked up at the male, a smile worked its way across his bruised lips and he hugged the black cloth covered arm of Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki's dark eyes widen as he watched the tiny healer bury his face into the sleeve of the stoic captain's uniform. He looked up as Renji returned with Unohana and her lieutenant Isane. Unohana felt her heart break at the sight of Hanataro's bruised and beaten form; she walked closer to her young healer who moved behind the sixth division captain when he saw her nearing him.

Renji frowned and looked at Isane "Why is he clinging to Kuchiki-taichou like that?" Renji asked as Isane looked disheartened at how Hanataro acted. They watched as Unohana called to Hanataro; they received no response from the small boy.

"Kuchiki-san, would mind escorting Hanataro to the fourth division." Unohana requested to Isane, who was staring fascinatedly at Hanataro. Hanataro in turn was transfixed with the captain's scarf, which brushed his cheek.

A curt nod from Byakuya was all the answer Unohana need. She watched with critical gray eyes as Byakuya started his journey. Hanataro followed, his damaged hand gripping Byakuya's kosode tightly as he tried not to lose the taller male. Unohana shook her head looking down.

"What's wrong with Hanataro?" Renji asked as he walked with the captain and lieutenant of the fourth division.

Byakuya listened to Hanataro whimper as they neared Seireitei. He noted the reaction but said nothing. He tried not to flinch as he felt Hanataro grasp his arm tightly. He looked up to see some fourth division members running up to meet the pair.

"Kuchiki-san, we'll take Hana-chan from here." One said with dark brown hair. The boy reached for Hanataro who screamed and stumbled behind Byakuya. The sixth division captain hid his surprise as he felt the back of kosode dampen. The other healer frowned and edged towards the boy. The moment the older healer's hand touched the boy's exposed arms. A blood curdling scream made Byakuya turn around so fast that the healer leapt five feet in the air.

"He doesn't like people touching him…." Byakuya informed him as looked at healer who backed down and raised his hands as if it would give him some form of protection against the more powerful shinigami. Byakuya ignored the male and continued on his path to the fourth division. Hanataro followed closely behind and rubbed his tears away on his exposed arm. He kept one hand curled tight around the kosode of his savior. He felt the man stop moving and he too stopped moving, he timidly peeked around the man and saw that he was talking to a man with slicked back blonde hair; the man's eyes were hidden behind glasses. The man looked familiar to Hanataro yet where and why escaped him.

"Allow me to show you to taichou's office…" The blonde haired man said as he led the pair to Unohana's office. The pair didn't have to wait long for Unohana and the two lieutenants arrived in the office.

Unohana smiled at the pair, "Kuchiki-san, I must talk to you about something outside, alone." Unohana said watching Hanataro's eyes widen as his grip on the captain's arm tightened. She smiled kindly at Hanataro, "We'll keep in sight Hanataro, for now though you must be healed by Isane."

Hanataro watched as a tall woman with short silver hair step up to him. He watched, fascinated by the braid which moved with the woman. "Hello Hanataro." Isane said softly trying to coax the boy away from Byakuya. Hanataro looked up at Byakuya who nodded over to Isane. The boy hesitantly uncurled his arms from Byakuya's arm. He watched dejectedly as Byakuya went outside with Unohana.

The captains stood in the garden, Unohana looking troubled over how her young healer was acting. She looked at Byakuya "Kuchiki-san I fear something has happened to Hanataro that caused him to regress into his current state." She looked up as she heard a scream. Byakuya looked back to Hanataro huddled in a corner yelling at Isane and throwing what he could at her. Byakuya walked in with Unohana. "What happened?" Unohana asked horridly as she went to Isane's side.

"H-He stared screaming wh-while I was trying to remove the coat to find other injuries..T-taichou..H-he's bleeding.." Isane whispered. She looked at her captain with a depressed look she only got with rare cases of sexual assault.

Unohana's steeled herself and looked at Hanataro who sat in the corner shaking. She watched as Byakuya walked up to the boy. Hanataro looked up trembling, when he saw Byakuya he lurched forward and cried into the man's chest.

Renji watched and felt a stab of guilt; the boy was looking for comfort from a man who wouldn't display feelings in front of people. He watched as Byakuya tentatively wrapped his arms around Hanataro. Unohana smiled as she watched her healer's shoulders stop shaking and the crying die down to sniffles. She walked over to Byakuya and touched his shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san, I have something I must ask you..." Unohana said smiling softly as she looked at the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for some cuteness XD and Upon Tokyo Jazz's suggestion I have put in some Renji x Hana (But in fluff form because I am cruel!!) XD So yeah Enjoy, school has started so I'm gonna need you guys to get on me if I forget to update, if it's not updated in a month give me a hollar kay? Any way!

Thank you: fan girl 666, Tokyo Jazz, SamoaCookie, and HershyKissesLove

ENJOY!! REVIEW!! (Oh yeah short chapter XD)

* * *

"…will you take care of Hanataro?" Unohana asked as Byakuya led Hanataro to the garden where the boy ran out to mingle with th bright colors and the mixed scent of sweet and spicy flowers and herbs. Upon seeing his captain's tense shoulders, Renji stood.

"I'll keep an eye on Hanataro.." He said as he walked outside in order to give the two captains some privacy. Unohana requested some tea which Isane dutiful started to work on. The room was silent, the seconds felt like hours to the sixth and forth division captain. Isane soon returned with the tea and set it on the table. She nodded as Unohana dismissed her.

Byakuya Kuchiki watched Hanataro run about in the connecting garden until he wrenched his attentions back to Unohana who sat at her table sipping her freshly made tea. He leaned on the frame of the door trying to understand the request.  
"You want me to take care of him?" He repeated the words with hints of disbelief in his voice, a certain emphasis on "me". Hanataro giggled as a butterfly landed on his nose, tickling it.

Unohana set her cup down and nodded "If he wasn't so attached to you I would not trouble you Kuchiki-san, but he seems to only trust you." Unohana said, her voice trailing off. Hanataro came running up to Kuchiki, he held out a blooming camellia to Byakuya. The captain cautiously took the flower from the boy who squealed delightedly and returned excitedly back to his exploration of the garden.

Renji sat in the garden supervising Hanataro who was sitting near a man made pound. Hanataro dipped his fingers slowly into the water, trying to entice the koi that resided within it; he let out an awe struck noise as he felt the slick scales of the fish run against his fingertips. Renji couldn't help but be amused by Hanataro's childish curiosity, he glanced back at Byakuya who looked less than happy about the young healer becoming his second charge. When Renji looked over he nearly jumped out his skin. Hanataro was surprisingly close to the male; his grayish blue eyes looked at Renji with interest, the boy tilted his head curiously as he examined the tattoos that went into Renji's hair. Renji sat there frozen, he wasn't sure what to do, Hanataro was so close he could feel the boy breathing. His thin hand reached up towards Renji's hair.

'What's he doing?' Renji wondered as Hanataro's curious hand took hold of the thin black hair tie. With one quick motion Hanataro jerked the hair tie off and giggled as the long red locks rushed to cloud their owners face. The giggle made Renji smile as he moved his long red locks away with a quick jerk of his head.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Renji asked smirking as Hanataro reached a shaky hand out to touch the red locks.

Unohana smiled at Byakuya "Thank you again Kuchiki-san. I'm sorry that I must force this on you." She said. Hanataro's eyes lit up at how soft the lieutenant's hair was.

Byakuya nod his head and began to walk across the garden to the pair. Renji looked up as a shadow fell on him and Hanataro.

Copying Renji, Hanataro looked up and let out a delighted sound and shot towards the stoic captain. Renji felt his heart break slightly as the boy hugged his captain content to receive nothing but an awkward pat on the head.

Renji stood and walked over to Byakuya "So what did Unohana-taichou say?" He asked as they started to track their way back to their division.

Byakuya looked down at the tiny healer who was hugging his arm. "Because his mind couldn't handle the shock of the attack he blocked everything out and lost his ability to speak and seems to have regressed to a more childish state of mind…" Byakuya informed Renji, his face didn't betray the emotions he felt bubbling up inside of him. What if this had happened to Rukia? What if Hanataro never got better? Byakuya shook his head and watched as Hanataro observed the buildings with an awe that suggested he was seeing everything anew.

The trio soon arrived at the Kuchiki mansion. Renji bid his taichou goodnight; he seemed reluctant to leave the captain alone with his new charge but quickly put his worries to rest and made way home. Hanataro looked up at the building with wide eyes; his grip tightened with the insecurities of entering such a sober new setting.. Byakuya led Hanataro into his large and cold home. The only thoughts running through Byakuya's head was to get Hanataro set up in a guest room and sleep on the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

WOOO~ Another chapter! I must say I never would have ever guessed alot people would like this...Just wow....Thanks every one for reading and stuff! Also sorry for the slow updates; I got distracted by a Hetalia story I'm writing X3 (I've also been very distraced by Alexander Rybak) But yeah new Chappie! Enjoy write nice reviews... And Keep on making me feel the need to update!

BIG HUGS AND THANK YOUS TO: fan girl 666, Tokyo Jazz, HershyKissesLove, RabidSheep, izumey, Deathhart, and Goldentrimkit! All of you have been so very nice and helped me figure out where this going! SO -please keep giving suggestions I love them and they help me!! Enjoy the Story now!!

* * *

Hanataro twisted and turned in his new bed, he could not close his eyes without seeing that spin chilling smile; hearing a deep velvet voice whispering in the darkness. It whispered thoughts Hanataro didn't want to think about. He awoke whimpering and shaking, he carefully slid from his bed no longer able to sleep. He wrapped his arms around himself; his savior had given him a baby blue yukata to sleep in. He jumped a little as his petit feet met the cold wood floor. He grabbed the pillow that had previously cradled his head and hugged it to his chest. He walked warily towards the door hoping the floor boards would not alert the sleeping owner. He peeked his head out and shivered as he looked up and down the pitch black hallway. He took several deep breaths trying to steady his nerves. Taking a tentative step out, he smiled slightly when nothing shot out at him. He hugged the downy pillow tighter and began to make his way down the hallway; a maid had been kind enough to inform him of where Byakuya's room was. He stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the hall. His hand reached out and carefully he slowly opened the door. He smiled as he saw the lump in the bed he believed to be Byakuya. He contained the excitement that made him want to crawl into the noble men's bed and curl up next to Byakuya. He closed the door and walked over to bed; he sat next the bed and rested his head on the side. That warm sense of protection filled him again and he found his eyes starting to close and mind drifting off to a peaceful slumber; the demons kept at bay for tonight.

Byakuya opened his eyes leisurely and was shocked to see Hanataro hugging a pillow and sleeping next to his bed side. He eyes the boy and sighs. He'll catch a cold if he sleeps on to floor; Byakuya thought as he slid from his bed and scooped the lighter male up. He placed Hanataro in his bed and covered the boy with his blankets which contained a lingering warmth. He watched as Hanataro let out a pleased noise and nuzzled Byakuya's pillow. Byakuya raised a brow but brushed it off as temporary feelings that would leave once the boy regained his memories.

Ichimaru Gin hummed happily as he walked down the hall, he had abounded his paper work to do more favored activities. He stopped walking though when he saw a kind scholar looking man walking towards him. Even through his squinted eyes he picked up the anger concealed in those harmless brown eyes.

"Morin Captain Aizen." Gin greeted with a wide smile.

"Gin, can I talk to you in private?" Aizen said his head titling in an adorable way. Gin's stomach churned as he followed his captain to a private room. A million thoughts ran through his head, he reviewed every possible reason his captain could have been mad about. "What the hell were you thinking?" Aizen asked calmly as he removed his glasses and folded them. "You attacked a healer!?" He hissed, darks eyes darted around before resting on Gin.

Gin smiled and rubbed his head "Just haven a lil fun is all Captain. You should really try-" He was cut off by the glare he received. Gin ran his bony hand through his silver locks. "Well I haven't been found out yet…"

Aizen's anger rolled dangerously beneath the surface. "Yet," He said the last part firmly "yet is the key word here Gin." He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Avoid Hanataro Yamada…." He growled to Gin "I don't want break you out of prison just because you couldn't keep your filthy hands to yourself." Aizen whispered harshly to Gin who simply nodded his head frowning. Aizen slid his glasses on and resumed his cheery mask that made Gin uneasy on the inside.

Hanataro awoke and saw the white scarf settling graciously on the back of Byakuya. He sat up, letting go of the pillow; he slid out of the bed and began to follow Kuchiki out the door. His hand grabbed the end of the scarf and giggled at how smooth the silk was against his palm. Byakuya stopped in his tracks; sighing, he realized he needed to have the boy dressed before he went out in public. Frowning, Byakuya made his way to Hanataro's room. He opened the closet with the smaller boy still holding the end of the scarf and smiling at him. Byakuya pulled out the standard uniform and laid it out on the bed; turning he then pried Hanataro's hand off his scarf.

"It's time to get dressed Hanataro." He said softly trying not come off as cold as he normally did. Hanataro blinked up at him and frowned; he opened his mouth and a sadden sound was uttered in place of words. Byakuya simply pointed at the uniform his face stern and Hanataro looked down but then frowned and picked up the uniform and traipsing to the bathroom his larger yukata dragging on the ground as he walked. Byakuya stood there patiently waiting for Hanataro; soon the small boy came out tugging unhappily at his uneven uniform. He watched the captain walk by and he once again resumed his post behind Byakuya clutching one of the ends of the scarf.

Byakuya rubbed his temple as Hanataro sat behind his chair playing with the silk scarf. Renji sat near Hanataro attempting to cajole the boy out of his hiding place behind the captain.

"Come on Hanataro; let's go for a walk outside." Renji offered smiling at the shy boy. The door slammed opened making both Renji and Hanataro jump. Standing in the door way was Renji's drinking partner and well endowed tenth division lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Her icy blue eyes looked at Renji and then to Hanataro who scooted closer to Byakuya.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I heard what happened…" She said softly as she walked in closed the door softly behind her.

Renji shook his head "I can't believe how fast word can spread here." He griped; turning his attention back to Hanataro, whose face was buried in the white haori of Byakuya. Matsumoto's loud squeal made Hanataro shake and whimper loudly into the haori.

"Kyahhh!!!! Hana-chan is adorable!!!" She said as she took a seat next to Renji. "I just wanna hug him!"

Byakuya's stern voice killed any hope of hugging the wounded healer. "He hates to be touched…" Byakuya said as Hanataro crawled into his lap and buried his face into the white scarf. Byakuya frowned and moved the tiny healer to the floor and patted his head again trying to quench the boy's need to be so close to him.

Matsumoto's cheeks puffed up "What about you!? He certainly likes having you touch him!" She pointed out angry that she could not cuddle the tiny healer.

Renji leaned back on his arms sighing "It's a mystery as to why Hanataro is so attached to taichou…" Renji said as he let himself fall flat on his back. As he began to close his eyes, drifting off he felt a weight on his stomach. He cracked an eye open and spied Hanataro sitting on his chest. Renji blinked as Hanataro began to pull open the other's uniform. "H-Hey!" Renji yelled startled as the other began to trace his tattoos. Renji shivered as a smooth delicate finger touched his skin lightly. "T-taichou!" Renji snapped trying to get his Taichou's attention.

Hanataro furrowed his eyebrows together trying to think of the name he savoir had said for this male. Before the small boy could make a noise he felt a rough hand grab his wrist. Hanataro looked up and into worried, nervous crimson eyes. Hanataro frowned; he laid his head on Renji's chest.

"Taichou!!" Renji hissed as his body began to shake. He looked up and saw that Byakuya was watching with fascination. Byakuya was curious to see what Hanataro would do to his lieutenant.

Hanataro giggled "Thump..Thump.." He muttered in a cracked voice startling Renji and Byakuya.

"H-He talked…" Renji gaped looking down at the child-like man.

Hanataro tilted his head "Tawlked…" He murmured trying to repeat the words. Byakuya looked over at Renji; a flicker of joy and pain passed through his heart.

"Renji…Why don't you take Hanataro out…Try and teach some words." Byakuya said going back to his work. What was that small pain I felt? Byakuya questioned in to himself as he watched Renji stand. Carefully Renji's larger hand engulfed Hanataro's smaller one. Those wide curious eyes focused on the smiling face; another stinging sensation ripped at Byakuya's heart as Hanataro willingly followed the red haired lieutenant out the door. All these emotions and interactions were not lost on Matsumoto, whom quietly left to discuss what she saw with her childhood friend over some sake.


	7. Chapter 7

WOOO~ Another short chapter! ^^ Also I would like to inform all me editor (Whom I have not bee sending this story too because I wanna see how I can do on my own) does not take kindly to threats upon my life ^^U So no life threats! MOVING ON! More of the story!!!

Big hugs and thanks to: fan girl 666, RabidSheep, izumey, Goldentrinkit, HershyKissesLove, Plaid Pencil, and Misha Ten

* * *

Renji sighed watching Hanataro run to and fro infront of him. Hanataro would go a certain distance infront of Renji before stopping, and looking back at him expectantly.

"Aster!" Hanataro would say back to Renji who smirked at the pout Hanataro would wear on his petite mouth. Renji chuckled as Hanataro got behind Renji and began to push the taller boy. Renji had promised to take him to something called the hot springs. Hanataro had gotten excited to see what exactly this entailed. "Spwing!" Hanataro said with difficulty. Renji laughed shaking his head the others excitement.

"I know you're excited Hana, but calm down.. We'll get there in time." He said smiling at Hanataro, whose pout returned. Renji ruffled the boy's hair. Hanataro giggled pushing up into the touch; Renji noticed how Hanataro seemed to do that whenever he or Byakuya offered Hanataro some form of contact. 'I wonder why….' He thought entering the bath house. Renji requested for the private captain and lieutenant outdoor onsen. The woman looked at Hanataro who pressed himself as close to Renji as he physically could. Renji smiled at the woman and whispered that Hanataro had a medical condition and couldn't leave his side. The woman nodded showing them to their private changing room. Renji groaned as he managed to get the fidgety Hanataro out his uniform and bathe him much the wiggling boy's protest.

"Ah, Hello Renji, Hanataro?" A calm curious voice said startling Renji as he gripped Hana's hand tightly. The boy looked at Aizen who sat in the spring.

"Aizen-taichou!" Renji said bowing to the captain "I didn't know you came to the springs…" Renji said as he watched Hanataro run towards the spring. Hanataro's pale hands placed a small rubber duck in the onsen. Aizen watched as the small healer giggled. Renji walked over and helped the boy into the water. Dipping a white wash cloth into cool water provided be the bathhouse; he placed the towel on top of the black mop before letting Hanataro chase his toy duck around the large spring. Renji slid into the water and let out a relieved sigh as the warm water relaxed his sore and tense muscles, his closed his eyes and let out a content hum.

"Tired Renji?" Aizen asked as he watched Hanataro scamper back over to the pair. Hanataro walked carefully over to Aizen. "Hello Hanataro." Aizen said smiling softly at the boy.

"Hwello." Hanataro repeated as he straddled Aizen's waist; he sat himself on the startled Captain's lap.

"Hanataro!!" Renji cried standing as Hanataro began touching Aizen's glasses. His head was tilted in a curious adorable manner. "I'm so sorry Taichou!" Renji began to walk towards the captain; he stopped when Aizen held up his hand.

That gentle smile put Renji at ease. "It's okay Renji, he's not bothering me. So why not leave him be?" Aizen said as Hanataro removed his glasses. Renji smiled and relaxed back in his spot. He always favored Aizen's relaxed attitude over his captain's rigid one.

Hanataro giggled as he slid the glasses on and tilted his head in confusion. Why world blurry? He thought as he looked up at the sky. Aizen chuckled as Hanataro nearly fell back into the spring. His brown eyes slid over to Renji who was completely relaxed. A squeak soon caught his attention. Aizen watched as Hanataro held up the duck and squeezed it again electing the squeak from the rubber toy.

"Yes that is very nice Hanataro." Aizen said smiling at the boy, out of the corner of his eye he saw a hell butterfly flutter towards Renji. It land delicately on the lieutenant's head. Aizen watched Renji's expression sour as Aizen continued to entertain Hanataro, who giggled.

"Dammit…" Renji whispered as he stood, "I haft to go…Hana-chan it's time.." He stopped as Hanataro swam away from him. "Hanataro!" Renji started, but stopped as Aizen hummed.

"I'll watch him Renji, it's really no trouble.. Just tell your captain he's at the onsen with me." Aizen said as Renji took a deep breath.

"Alright, thank you taichou." Renji bowed. "I have no idea how I can repay you. Hanataro be good for Aizen-taichou!!" Renji said as he ran out of the spring.

Hanataro looked back leting out a startled noise as long thin arms wrapped around his waist. "Say bye-bye to Renji, Hana-chan…It's just you, me and Aizen-sama." A familiar voice whispered making Hanataro whimper.

Aizen walked over and removed his glasses from Hanataro's fearful face. "Remember Gin. This is the last time.." Aizen said turning, he walked away from the pair with out one glance back.

Gin smiled into the black hair and took the duck. "What a cute duck Hana-chan…" Gin said running his hand up and down Hanataro's pale belly. The shiver that passed through the boy made Gin chuckle.

"B-Bya!" Hanataro cried out struggling against Gin's iron grip.

* * *

PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON...You know you want too~ X3


	8. Chapter 8

BACK!!! Sorry for the delay and the suckyness of this Chap. I'm getting a little out of the story, so keep sending in Ideas ^^

Thank you to!: HersheyKissesLove, izumey, RapidSheep, Plaid Pencil, AmberdDawn, ACSEHA, fan girl 666, angelsthatfly, chearleader, TheDrunkenWerewolf, rayvendeb, and Ichimaru Shani

Enjoy the shortyness of the story ^^U Once again sorry it's short.

* * *

Ch. 8

Hanataro's eyes shut tight; he struggled against that iron grip that haunted his dreams for many nights.

"Hey Hana-chan what's wrong?" The familiar comforting voice that belonged to Renji penetrated Hanataro's thoughts.

"Wenji?" Hanataro said as he started into those familiar eyes. Relief swept him up into a loving embrace; until Renji leaned forward planting a rough demanding kiss on Hanataro's lips. The kiss sent shock waves through his brain; unwanted memories flooded his mind, he struggled fiercely against the tattooed chest and arms that held him so tightly. Tears flowed freely looking for his savoir anywhere. Hanataro's eyes spied his hero, Byakuya standing next to the onsen. The small delicate pale hand reached out for his savior. "Bya!" Hanataro called happiness leaving his bruised lips a smile pulling them up.

Byakuya turned away from Hanataro, wide eyes watched the older male start a leisurly walk away from him. Hanataro felt his heart break; no. No! This wasn't happening!! Hanataro thought wildly, his body went limp against his newest abuser. His mind didn't register the words being whispered to him. Hanataro's mind stayed focus on the fact that his one protector, the one person he dared to trust left him.

"Are you ready Hana-chan?" Renji breathed out in Hanataro's ear.

"No." Hanataro said his voice creaking; Renji blinked but let out a pained gasp as Hanataro's leg shot up. A hard kick to the stomach dazed Renji long enough for the boy to run. Tears fell from the boy as he ran into the building; his frantic fingers locked the door as fast as his dazed hysterical mind would allow. Backing away from the door he heard Renji call out, telling him to come out from room. "No!" Hanataro screamed falling to his knees he buried his face into hands. "No, no, no." He repeated until a worker came into the room to see the sobbing boy who wretched your heart into two when he cried.

"Come on sweetie.." The kind worker whispered handing Hanataro clothes. "Everything will be alright.." They whispered while Hanataro dressed himself. "I'll go call your caretaker and he'll.." They stopped talking when they heard a gasp.

Hanataro backed away from the worker shaking his wet black locks. "No…" Hanataro said tears pricking his eyes. His pale legs took off; his confused distressed mind was unsure of where to take him. He made sharp turns in every direction. He had to escape from this place filled with liars, this place where no one cared what happened to the weak. He ran until he collapsed deep in the forest; tears still fell freely unto the green grass. Hanataro laid there under an apple tree; the pink blossums surround the grass; their once pink petals were now a hideous decaying brown. Hanataro curled into a ball; his silent cries filled his world with dread. Would anyone come to be his protector? His savoir? Or would he remain the unseen adused? Would he stay in the dark to be those demons plaything? "B-Bya.." Hanataro whispered hoarsly still begging for the sixth capatian's touch; the captian's unsaid promise to protect. "Bya,Bya,Bya." He repeated until his voice left him. Still his lips formed the word, he could not stop himself from begging for the that left him in the bath to be devoured by another.

* * *

.....Press the button!! Sorry for the shortness and stuff...


	9. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!!!

This story will be undergoing revamps and be given a better even proper title (One that is not random) It will still have Gin/ Hana in the way that I want it to. But It well have better detail and Better Plot and hints to Gin's motives and actual grammar checks! Yes I will write this properly like it should be. Also an ending!! I'm sorry to my readers and such, but you all will be reward with a far better one! This story really did start out as nothing more than a silly little plot bunny I had to shoo away. And so because I have so many who love this story I shall rewrite and try to give a wonderful epic battle and More hinted possible pairing. (EX: Bya/Hana Ichi/Hana) Woo! Let the rewrite begin tonight! I will leave this version up for a while (Until I want to delete it) But yes gonna rewrite now and wanted to let you all know.


	10. ATTENTION NUMBER 2

Guys I love all the reviews and stuff and I'm glad this pairing is getting some attention, but I haft to say that this story is discontinued. I'm really sorry. You guys are welcome to pick up the story and finish if you want. ^^


End file.
